Level Up!
by ThoriCabrt
Summary: El negocio esta en auge en el Centro de diversión familiar y Arcade del Sr. Litwak gracias a tres juegos: Repara Felix Jr, Hero s Duty y Sugar Rosh. Una gran decision ha sido tomada y es hora de que algunos juegos reciban lo que se merecen. Younger!Wreck-It Ralph/Older!Vanellope von Schweetz. Slight Fix-It Felix Jr./Sgt. Calhoun. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

Hola... Soy Thori y esto es la primer cosa que subo a fanfiction desde este nombre... No es de mi autoría, vale aclarar, su autora se llama Berserkeroo y su idioma original es ingles... Es una traducción, espero que guste tanto como me gusto a mi... Subiré todos los martes/miércoles según como venga mi día...  
Aquí esta el link de la historia original (quiten los espacios): s/9136940/1/Level-Up  
Y el link del perfil de la autora: u/3354917/  
Muchas gracias por leer esto, es un proyecto que yo misma me anime a hacer y espero que les agrade... Nos leemos.

Disclaimer: Ralph el demoledor no me pertenece, ni siquiera la historia... Ralph pertenece a Disney y la historia a Berserkeroo, esto es solo una traducción.

* * *

Prólogo- Se rumorea que...

Otro verano ha llegado y se fue en el Centro de diversión familiar y Arcade del Sr. Litwak. El negocio estaba en auge, pero por desgracia, el final del verano había llegado, lo que significaba que los niños estarían en la escuela por media jornada y no tendrían tanto tiempo para pasarlo en el arcade. Fue el último sábado antes de empezar las clases, que un joven estaba decidido a vencer su propio record en su juego favorito. Los ojos esmeralda del chico se centraron en la pantalla de la maquina de arcade, ansioso por que ya llegaba al ultimo nivel. Casi, casi, casi... ¡Sí! El niño saltó de alegría cuando termino de arreglar la última ventana del juego que más amaba. Vio cómo los Nicelanders se reunieron en la parte superior del techo y lanzaron a Ralph fuera del edificio, cayendo el demoledor en un charco de lodo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en otro juego, el dueño de la tienda anuncio que ya era hora de cerrar. Suspiró y guardo su ficha en su bolsillo. Se despidió del anciano antes de montar su bicicleta, no le quedaba de otra que volver a su casa por el toque de queda que sus padres le habían puesto. El Sr. Litwak, el dueño de la tienda, palmeó el viejo juego con cariño. "Ha sido un largo tiempo amigo. Es algo que me duele hacer pero no es por que yo quiera, es el voto de los niños sobre el mio", suspiró cuando vio a una mujer larguirucha entrar en la sala de juegos. "Soy de la Sidney Company TLA. Estoy aquí para hablar del juego Fix-It-Felix Jr." Ella le dijo, estrechando su mano. "Ah, sí. Se supone que los otros vendrán en un momento. Espero que no le importe hablar ellos aquí señora", sonrió. "No, en absoluto." Así él la hizo pasar a su despacho y otras dos personas entraron en el edificio.

Las consolas de juegos continuaron sus pantallas de demostración hasta que todos los seres humanos estaban en la oficina. La mayoría de los personajes del juego Fix-It Felix Jr. Se miraron con un dejo de preocupación y comenzaron a surgir preguntas entre ellos... ¿Iban a ser desconectados? ¿Iban a ser trasladados a otro arcade? ¿Quiénes eran las otras dos personas? ¿Quienes eran todos ellos?

Los Nicelanders se encontraban todos juntos frente al complejo de apartamentos Niceland. "Oh Ralph hermano, ¿qué crees que vaya a pasar con el juego?" Felix murmuró mientras miraba la puerta, cerrada, de la oficina. El demoledor se limpió el barro de la ropa. "No... no lo sé." Por el rabillo del ojo captó a su mejor amiga y presidente de Sugar Rush, Vanellope von Schweetz y le mando una mirada de preocupación a la pantalla de selección de avatar. Ella le mando una sonrisa mostrándole sus dientes, lo cual sirvió para clamarlo un poco... Al menos por unos instantes.

La bulla que producían las conversaciones de todos en el juego se hizo cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que escucharon el ruido del picaporte moverse. Cada personaje dio un salto para volverá realizar el modo de demostración antes de que los humanos caminaran por la habitación. "Vamos a enviar a alguien para iniciar el proceso mañana por la mañana, señor." El Sr. Litwak le tendió el último de los documentos a uno de los representantes antes de bloquear la puerta del arcade y retirarse para pasar la noche.

"Todo bien!" Yuni, de DDR gritó una vez que vio el coche del Sr. Litwak andar por la carretera. Ralph soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Miró a los demás ocupantes del juego antes de dirigirse al tren que lo llevaría a Game Central Station. La estación estaba sorprendentemente tranquila. Nadie sabía que estaba haciendo, o si era algo bueno o malo. Todos los ojos se posaron en Ralph, una vez que el gigante dejó fuera de la puerta. Enseguida el protector lo paro, como siempre. "Control de seguridad aleatorio, señor. ¿Nombre?" Ralph se quejó antes de responder, "Frogger"

"Nombre..." el hombre azul dijo arrastrando las palabras, con nulo interés. "Ugh! Usted sabe quién soy yo. No estoy de humor para esto ... Ralph el Demoledor", gruñó. "¿Y de dónde vienes?" el Protector preguntó mientras "escribía" en su portapapeles. "Mi juego, Fix-It Felix Jr." gruñó el gigante. "¿Y a dónde te diriges?"

Por un momento, Ralph se puso a pensar que iba a responderle. Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, el sonido de unos neumáticos chilló por el suelo de baldosas. Un conglomerado de dulces al azar se deslizó a través de la protección contra sobretensiones. "Él va a Sugar Rush", el conductor declaró el asunto con total naturalidad. "¿Algo que declarar?" -preguntó, como si el incidente no lograra perturbarlo. "¡Que te odio!" resopló. "Me lo dicen mucho. Continua". El hombre azul desapareció, sólo para aparecer unos pocas puertas de distancia para detener a Wario antes de que salga del juego de Mario.

Un par de ojos color avellana se acercaron a su chico malo favorito. "¿Que pasa seso apestoso?" Naturalmente, el comentario no tenía ningún mordisco, pero no mantuvo su habitual alegría al responderle tampoco. "Nada Princesa Calzoncillos", respondió, y por supuesto, en su comentario se nota la falta de habitual alegria. "Es presidente. Así que nos dirigimos a Sugar Rush, seguro allí también te registraran" ella se rió un poco. Esta vez Ralph mostró un amago de sonrisa. El gran hombre se sentó en la parte trasera del kart para dirigirse a Sugar Rush - por suerte, evadieron al protector antes de que los parara en la puerta.

El dúo se fue por el camino de color rosa antes de hacer un giro a la izquierda, que conducía fuera de la zona del castillo. Sabía exactamente dónde lo estaban llevando - Diet Mountain Cola. El kart se detuvo una vez dentro de la montaña. Vanellope bajo de el haciendo un fallo y caminó hacia a la cama de bizcocho. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos antes de que hablara la pequeña presidente.

"Sé que todo el mundo está hablando de su juego... diciendo que va a ser desenchufado, pero yo no los escucharía si fuera tu. Vamos Ralphie-boy, no hay manera de que su juego está siendo desconectado. Es un clásico! Viste la cara de ese chico hoy. Litwak nunca va a deshacerse de su juego ". La declaración pareció realizar su objetivo, pero otra cuestión salio a la luz rápidamente. "Pero ¿qué pasa con Sugar Rush? La gente dice que uno de los representante podría ser para su juego."

Vanellope fallo para llegar a uno de sus lugares favoritos, el hombro de Ralph. "Nadie sabe quiénes son esas dos personas por lo que no son más que rumores. Incluso si uno era para mi juego, no creo que sea nada malo teniendo en cuenta la forma en que los jugadores les gusta usar mi fallo." Ella se bajo de su hombro. "Así que deja de preocuparte por ello y vamos a pasar un buen rato seso apestoso." Ralph sonrió al escuchar su sobre nombre cariñoso, ese que tan a menudo usaba la presidenta y le respondió: "Sí, baronesa come mocos."

"Para Tappers!" se decretó en cuanto Vanellope saltó sobre su kart. Un brillo travieso brillaba en sus ojos. Su compañero sabía muy bien que esto significaba problemas. "Whoa!" gritó mientras pulsaba el acelerador. "Woohoo!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hola… me fui por unos cuaaaantooos días, lo se… es solo que me quede sin compu y no podía subir los capítulos… así que esta semana subiré un par más y un nuevo proyecto que es de mi total autoria… ¡Besos!

Ralph el demoledor no me pertenece, ni la historia me pertenece realmente… solo es una traducción del fanfic de Bersekeroo (los links están en el primer capitulo)

**Capitulo 2- actualización.**

Por lo general, los domingos era el dia en que la galería estaba cerrada, pero el Sr. Litwak tenía que ir ese dia de todos modos. La llegada del dueño envió una histeria masiva en GCS. Cerró la puerta del coche y se dirigió hacia las puertas de entrada, que estaban cerradas. Con velocidad un ser de color azul tomo paso a través de la multitud, dejando que un equidna rojo, un zorro amarillo, y un hombre alto con un bigote lo siguieran hasta la puerta de Sonic the Hedgehog. Varios hombres y mujeres corrieron o saltaban por las paredes antes de entrar en la puerta de Mortal Kombat. Con la estación vacía, había un montón de espacio para que una piloto joven y audaz pudiera aparecer en su juego, Sugar Rush. Ralph iba desde el túnel de la estación a su posición de salida en la pantalla de demostración. "¡Voy a destruirlo!" -gritó, marcando el inicio del Demo.

Los otros partidos lograron la hazaña casi imposible antes de que el propietario entrara en su sección de la galería. El señor Litwak echo un vistazo a la habitación. Sí, todo estaba en orden. Tal como él lo dejó. En el estacionamiento, tres técnicos pararon sus camionetas con unas cuantas cajas en las manos. El Sr. Litwak caminó hacia la parte posterior de la sala de juegos, apoyo su mano en Fix-It Felix Jr. y llamó a uno de los técnicos que tenia un logotipo de ratón en la parte frontal de su remera.

El joven saco una navaja para abrir la caja que llevaba, la cual tenia dentro una pequeña caja plateada. Félix miró rápidamente a la caja antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta. "¿Una actualización? ¡Es una actualización! No estamos siendo desconectados. ¡Estamos siendo actualizados! ¡Yupi!" mentalmente vitoreó mientras hacia lo que lo que le correspondía en la pantalla de demostración. "¡Puedo repararlo!" -gritó antes de empezar las pequeñas reparaciones.

Otro técnico fue a Sugar Rush. Los avatares de la pantalla hicieron lo posible por ignorar al hombre que miraba la pantalla antes de sacar una caja similar. El técnico seguía el ritmo de la canción del juego con su pie. Sacó el panel lateral del juego, lo cual llamo la atención de Ralph, el cual lo vio desde la azotea. "¿Qué está haciendo ahí?" sudor pixelado comenzó a caerle por la cara. "Tranquilo Ralph, creo Sugar Rush está recibiendo una actualización, al igual que nosotros." Felix susurró mientras reparaba una ventana adyacente. "¿Vamos a tener una actualización?" casi dijo en voz muy alta. El reparador reparó la última ventana antes de saltar a la azotea. Él asintió con la cabeza antes de que todos los Nicelanders llegaran a lanzar al gigante fuera del edificio. Antes de que pudiera chocar con el suelo, la pantalla quedó en negro.

La imagen de Vanellope se distorsiono cuando enfoco su vista en el juego de su amigo, enseguida comenzó a fallar. Choco con todos los otros avatares mientras se iba fuera de su lugar y se presiono contra la pantalla que la separaba de dos de sus amigos más cercanos. "¡Ralph! ¡Felix!" ella casi gritó. El hombre que estaba al lado de la consola estaba demasiado ocupado con la instalación para notar los movimientos del personaje. El avatar más cercano a ella, le dio un codazo a su cuadro de selección para obtener su atención. "¡Que dulce!" Tafitta susurró mientras saludaba con entusiasmo a nadie. Al igual que Fix-It Felix Jr., la pantalla de Sugar Rush se volvió negra.

Todo se hizo más fuerte cuando la oscuridad empezó a desvanecerse. "Oh que dolor de cabeza..." murmuró el gigante de pelo castaño rojizo. Masajeó con sus enormes dedos sus sienes y enfoco la vista a su alrededor. Por lo que él podía ver la supuesta actualización no hizo muchos cambios al juego. No muy lejos de él estaba su colega Felix, así como los Nicelanders, todo era exactamente lo mismo. El gigante dio un codazo al reparador. El hombre diminuto despertó de su sueño, apenas desperto también miró a su alrededor para notar cualquier cambio. "¡Nada! ¡Nada ha cambiado! Increíble. Ningún cambio..." Félix pensó, un poco ofendido. "Bueno, es mejor a que nos desenchufen," él se encogió de hombros ante la idea.

La pantalla hacia el mundo del jugador brilló a la vida como los Nicelanders finalmente llegaron. Todo el mundo se preparaba para la pantalla de demostración. Sólo a la mitad de la pantalla de demostración, todo comenzó a sentirse congestionado. Una pantalla vibrante rodó por el juego con una nueva configuración. Los personajes saltaron al panel siguiente, que decía Fix-It Felix Jr. Junior. Todos arquearon una ceja ante el nuevo título, hasta su entorno se hizo más grande, o más pequeño. No ha cambiado mucho en la perspectiva de Ralph. Todavía era grande, pero no tanto como lo solía ser. Por su suposición era al menos 6'10. Felix estaba reducido en alrededor de un pie.

Una nueva canción sonaba de fondo que describe la historia del juego original. Para sorpresa de todos fue predominantemente sobre el antagonista. Su programación dirigía sus roles en la pantalla de demostración - muy similar a la anterior entrega, pero esta vez el pueblo de Niceland era mucho mas grande.

Ralph se da cuenta de que tiene mucha más energía y vigor que en su forma más amplia. Justo cuando saltó sobre otra azotea, echó un vistazo a su reflejo en un edificio de cristal. Estuvo a punto de perder la cordura al verse y darse cuenta de lo que implico su mejora, o a lo que el tomo como una. Ralph era definitivamente más joven. Miró a Félix y Q * bert, que parecían decididos a coger Ralph, Coily, Ugg, Wrong-Way, Slick y Sam para detener su ola de demolición.

El más joven Fix-It Felix Jr. y una popa que miraba a Q * bert arrinconaron a los antagonistas. Félix meneó el dedo ante su conducta desviada. En ese momento, los ciudadanos se reunieron en la parte inferior del complejo para protestar por su aversión a todo el daño que Ralph y su banda habían causado. A la vista de los problemas de los demás chicos malos huyeron, dejando a Ralph que haga frente al problema solo. Los Nicelanders originales vinieron de atrás de Félix y alzaron el malo del juego por encima de su cabeza. Sorprendentemente, no había un charco de barro debajo de él, sino un hermoso lago. Por lo menos aquí, no tiene que preocuparse de que se ensucie, lo que él consideraba una mejora. Los Nicelanders lo arrojaron fuera del edificio que fue aproximadamente el mismo tamaño que el complejo de apartamentos Niceland, y aterrizó en el lago con un chapoteo. El camión de auxilio escupió un chorro de agua de entre los dientes huecos. El juego se sintió congestionado de nuevo sólo para transformarse de nuevo en el mundo de 8 bits del juego original.

Sr. Litwak se puso a probar el juego, y se alegró de que disfrutaba jugando el nuevo tramo, casi tanto como el original. Su atención se dirigió a la pantalla de Sugar Rush, que acaba de comenzar. En su mayor parte el juego se mantuvo igual. Mismo tema J-pop, los mismos pilotos, aunque algo estaba definitivamente cambiado en cada personaje. Su arsenal tenía claramente una mejora, Snowanna Rainbeau golpeó a Jubileo Bing-Bing con un helado con sabor a arándano, tomando así la iniciativa.

La canción pegadiza se desvaneció en una canción de J-pop diferente pero pegadiza iniciando una transición a una versión diferente de Sugar Rush - Sugar Rush: Riders. La demostración consistió en una adolescente morena en un hoverboard pasando a través del océano antes de entrar en una cala. Otros tres pilotos estaban detrás de ella con armas azucarados apuntándole. Al igual que los proyectiles clavados en la chica, la pantalla ampliaba en su sonrisa. Pateó el embrague en la base de su hoverboard, dándole velocidad extra para dar el salto de la rampa a la siguiente parte del curso. El juego cambio de imagen.

La última entrega de la actualización de Sugar Rush fue titulado Sugar Rush: Zero-G! Era lugar diferente en comparación con los otros segmentos de Sugar Rush, el tema estaba en inglés. Un adolescente extravagante volcó su cabello negro antes de dar un guiño a la pantalla a medida que aceleró su moto aérea. Él atrapó una bola blanca brillante de energía, que de inmediato se irradió por su cuerpo. Otros dos ciclistas estaban delante de él, uno con un helado de cono grande, el otro con un palo Fun Dip en la mano. El moreno se puso en el asiento de su moto con un látigo caramelo en la mano. El brillo cambia de blanco a violeta antes de ser transferido a su arma. "Sugar Rush Level Special One: Rhapsody Amethyst!" Justo cuando estaban a unos metros de distancia, el látigo azotó a los dos ciclistas, golpeando sus vehículos entre sí. Los dos se quedaron para encontrar la manera de despegar sus vehículos. El muchacho arrojó su pelo una vez más antes de mostrar su pulgar hacia arriba a la cámara.

El demo original de Sugar Rosh comenzó a rodar una vez más, pero no antes de que el Sr. Litwak decidiera poner a prueba las nuevas incorporaciones, así como la edad. Acarició la consola de juegos, dejando que rodara el demo. "Así es. Esta fue una buena inversión. A los niños les encantara venir mañana por la tarde."


End file.
